


Breathing

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s Rin’s idea to suggest they go down to the pool, and both of them know perfectly well that Haru’s certainly not going to offer any resistance." It starts out as making out in the pool and escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

It’s Rin’s idea, in the end. Or rather, it’s Rin’s idea to suggest they go down to the pool, and both of them know perfectly well that Haru’s certainly not going to offer any resistance. Haru will do whatever Rin wants, as long as they’re in the water, and while he’s expecting an impromptu race when Rin backs him up against the edge of the pool he’s not  _complaining_. This is much better than the brief catch of lips on his around a shadowy corner or the single thrilling hour in Rin’s bedroom they had a week before; it’s not like there’s anyone else in the pool with them, and with the water lapping against his waist Haru stays comfortable and cool instead of sticky with collecting sweat.

“You’re always so cool,” Rin says against his ear in an echo of his own thoughts. Fingers come down against Haru’s waist, splash past the surface of the water and over the top edge of his swimsuit. Haru gasps and shivers, because apparently he  _can_  flush even with the cool water offsetting it. He can feel Rin grin, feel the catch of sharp teeth against the skin just below his ear even before he turns his head and shuts his eyes to focus on it.

“Haru,” Rin purrs. There’s movement, heat and moisture as Rin licks at Haru’s neck, and this time Haru gets his hand up out of the water, tries to echo Rin’s touch on his hip but misses, just presses his palm flat over the other boy’s stomach. It appears to be enough, from the way Rin laughs and suddenly is closer, pressing in against Haru until the chill of the water is  _entirely_  counteracted and Haru can’t quite get his breath properly.

At least he’s doing better than Rin. The redhead is leaning into Haru, so hard Haru’s back is scraping against the concrete lip of the pool and so close that Haru can feel Rin going hard straight through the thin fabric of their swimsuits. Rin’s mouth catches on his shoulders, nips and then licks, and when Haru whimpers on his inhale of response he can  _feel_  Rin’s body responding instantaneously to the sound. Then Rin groans himself, the sound humming straight through Haru’s skin to tingle down his spine, and when his hip twists sideways and he grinds in against Haru’s leg Haru realizes Rin’s not the only one caught in the moment.

“Rin,” Haru manages. He means to push him away, maybe, or at least that’s what he’s thinking when his hand lands at the redhead’s collarbone. He’s going to suggest they move out of the pool and back to Rin’s room, or Haru’s house, or somewhere where they can  _pursue_  this, but Rin growls into his shoulder and presses in harder with his leg and the intended push becomes a caress instead, fingers sliding sideways over the other boy’s shoulder and the wet strands of hair at the back of his neck. Rin reciprocates with interest, that hand hovering at Haru’s hip coming sideways, and before Haru realizes what Rin’s doing or can decide whether he  _should_  stop him and, more importantly, whether he’s  _going_  to Rin’s fingers are sliding down the line of his hip and past the edge of his swimsuit. When the other boy’s palm drags over Haru’s length any thought of rational resistance evaporates. Haru’s never been very good at being rational, anyway, and Rin’s fingers are superheated in comparison with the water, his skin almost frictionless in the liquid but the temperature more than making up for it. Haru doesn’t even realize he’s making any sound until the groan from his throat echoes off the walls of the pool; it sounds like a wave, amplified and fed back on itself, but it also sounds  _loud_ , loud enough that Haru cringes at the noise.

There’s a pull at his shoulder, a threat of pain that doesn’t quite materialize, and when Rin laughs Haru realizes the other boy is smiling against his skin, the edge of teeth catching at Haru’s shoulder giving the almost-hurt he’s feeling.

“Don’t worry,” the redhead purrs, and if Haru wasn’t nervous before the amusement under the other’s voice is enough to send a frisson of adrenaline along his spine. “There’s no one around.”

“Rin --” Haru starts, but he doesn’t know what he wants to say, and when Rin gives him the silence he needs to speak he can’t fill it. There’s another laugh, more gentle this time, warm instead of teasing, and when Rin speaks again his words are so soft they’re almost lost to the splash of water against the edge of the pool and the sound of Haru’s breathing in the echoing space.

“I like hearing you.” It’s bizarre to hear that in Rin’s voice, odd to hear the words anyway but doubly strange just to have the redhead’s tone stripped of its usual edge of amusement or anger or both. Rin sounds almost sad, the words loaded with emotion Haru can’t parse but can recognize at least, and he’s distracted enough by that that when Rin close his fingers around his length and pulls properly he can’t do anything but arch back against the edge of the pool and groan. It’s not Rin’s name -- there’s no coherency to the sound -- but Haru’s thinking about it, and from the way Rin’s mouth forms a kiss against his shoulder the other boy hears it all the same.

Rin strokes over him once, twice, enough that Haru’s breathing is turning to a stutter in his throat and he can’t remember why he ever was worried about things like  _volume_  and  _privacy_. He might not be worried anymore, but he can feel the tension slowly rising under Rin’s skin, so when the redhead lifts his mouth and takes a breath to speak Haru’s not surprised as much as relieved at whatever it is Rin is about to say.

“Haru,” the other boy manages. There’s a splash of movement, lips crushing hard against Haru’s but so brief he barely has time to lean into them before the razor-edge of Rin’s teeth is pulling away. “Trust me, okay?”

Haru’s opening his mouth for  _something_ , some kind of affirmative --  _of course, why wouldn’t I, I always have_  -- but then Rin is sucking in a breath so deep and so long that words die on Haru’s tongue, wash out to flat surprise, and before that first flush of startled reaction has faded Rin vanishes, ducks beneath the night-dark surface of the water and out of sight. Haru reaches out under the shadowed ripples, reaching for contact, and he’s just touching the floating strands of red hair in the water when Rin’s fingers tug the top edge of his swimsuit down an inch. Haru has exactly enough time to think  _oh_  in a single burst of shocked realization; then there’s warmth, heat and friction and  _sensation_  that pulls all the stability from his knees and sends him arching back against the pool, groaning in reaction well before any rationality can come into play. It takes a moment for him to identify Rin’s  _mouth_ , the pressure of the other boy’s teeth behind his lips and the warm of his tongue sliding against the head of Haru’s cock, and he can’t  _think_  he can’t  _breathe_  the water against his stomach and legs is cool but Rin’s mouth is  _so warm_. Every breath he takes is tearing its way into a moan, he can barely remember to breathe at all much less keep in mind where they are, and Rin’s fingers are digging into his hips and holding him in place which is good because Haru’s not sure he could stand on his own.

There’s a chill of water, a ripple washing over him, and Rin surfaces for a moment, breathless and wet and with his hair plastered all over his face. He’s gasping for air, lets Haru go for a moment to push the wet locks back from his face, and when he looks up his eyes are shadowed into the same dark as the water but Haru can still see the sharp edge of his smile when he sees whatever is painted over Haru’s face.

“You okay?” he asks. It’s not fair that he should sound so calm; Haru can hear the verge of laughter under his words, creeping up under his smile, and all the other boy can manage is a desperate wordless whimper around his gasping breaths.

It’s apparently enough. Rin’s smirk turns into a proper smile, wide enough that the faint starlight through the windows catches off his teeth, and when he says “ _Good_ ,” the word is enough of a promise that Haru’s not even surprised when the redhead takes another deep breath and ducks back under the water.

He thinks he’s ready for it, or more ready than he was. But there’s that sudden sweep of heat over him, slippery friction of lips and tongue and oh  _fuck_  Rin’s wrapped his free hand around the base of his cock, he’s actually  _moving_  his mouth instead of just sucking and licking, and Haru’s vision is actually going hazy, lost along with his control of his throat. His legs are shaking, he can feel them trembling badly enough that he’s raising ripples of motion across the top of the water, and this time when Rin comes up for another breath he doesn’t ask if Haru’s okay. He barely comes up over the surface of the water at all; there’s just a long gasp of air and then he’s down again, and this time when he comes in Haru knows he won’t need to take another breath.

“Rin --” he chokes, forcing the sound out even though it doesn’t sound like him, it’s too raw and desperate, and he realizes Rin probably can’t hear him clearly under the water. He reaches out instead, touches the top of Rin’s head just under the surface. He intends it as a warning, an underlining of the gasp of his breath and the uncontrolled shake of his legs, and Rin takes it although not in the way Haru expects. He  _hums_ , far back in his throat, and Haru can’t hear it but he can  _feel_  it through Rin’s mouth and lips, the vibration buzzes down his cock and up his spine and curls hot in his stomach. Haru arches back, comes up onto his toes just as Rin slides down the rest of the way so Haru is entirely surrounded by the other boy’s mouth and fingers together, and Haru comes with a shout and nearly falls as the tension in his body snaps into the relief of pleasure.

He doesn’t feel Rin pull back, doesn’t feel the other boy get to his feet and pull Haru’s swimsuit back into place; he doesn’t feel much of  _anything_  other than the rippling satisfaction pouring into his veins, and then Rin is in front of him, dripping water and laughing and holding him up by his elbows.

“I knew you’d like that,” the redhead is saying, leaning in close and purring against Haru’s shoulder like he can’t stand to keep his mouth off the other boy’s skin. “Are you okay?” His fingers push Haru’s hair back from his forehead and Haru shuts his eyes, pants for air and lets Rin’s lips on his collarbone and Rin’s fingers against his scalp pull him back to reality. Finally he manages to nod, shifts his hands so he’s actively holding onto Rin’s waist instead of just leaning into the other boy; he can feel Rin smile, press his lips into a kiss before he shifts his feet and draws Haru around so Rin’s the one against the wall instead of Haru.

“Haru,” Rin starts, and Haru is back in himself enough that he can hear the shiver of want under his name. “Can we --”

Haru doesn’t respond aloud, doesn’t even wait for Rin to finish his sentence. His fingers are at the edge of Rin’s own swimsuit, pushing down like he’s imagined doing dozens of times before. Rin cuts himself off; the sound of his laugh echoes off the enclosed space, and then he leans back, braces his arms on the edge of the pool and pushes himself up so he’s sitting on the concrete lip.

“This’ll be easier,” he says, and Haru wants to protest that his lung capacity is at  _least_  as good as Rin’s but the other boy is dragging his fingers through Haru’s hair and down the back of his neck, and he’s got Rin’s swimsuit pushed down and the other boy’s length is right in front of him, so instead of arguing he drops down into the water and closes his mouth around Rin’s cock.

There is an immediate advantage to being above the water, Haru realizes; he can hear the startled breath Rin takes, the whine that is almost a groan before the redhead bites his lip to hold the sound back. And he can  _taste_  Rin, the smell of chlorine is faint enough that the salty bitterness of Rin’s skin overrides it. Haru licks up over the other boy, hums in satisfaction without thinking, and it’s not until he hears Rin’s shocked laugh of pleasure that he remembers what that felt like from the receiving end.

The redhead’s fingers are catching in his hair, more a gentle pull now rather than stroking, and Haru shuts his eyes and lets Rin’s hands guide his movements, slower and deeper, smooth strokes like the way he moves through the water. He can feel Rin shaking under his mouth; the vibrations go in both directions, it turns out, so when he tries to say Rin’s name without pulling away the other boy gasps and arches and Haru can feel the tremble of reaction through the fingers he has braced at Rin’s hips and his lips locked around the other boy’s length. He can hear Rin’s voice, too, can hear the redhead suck in a sharp breath as he goes tense under Haru’s mouth, and he can hear the way Rin’s voice breaks when he says, “ _Haru_ ,” low but weighted with intensity. He doesn’t pull away, just keeps the steady pace Rin set for him, and abovewater he can hear the way Rin takes a surprised breath of realization just before he arches back and whimpers and comes into Haru’s mouth. He tastes salty and bitter, he’s shaking under Haru’s fingers and mouth like he’s never going to stop, and when Haru hums in pleasure Rin  _groans_ , his control over his volume finally breaking entirely.

Haru waits until the last ripple of reaction has faded, until Rin’s breathing is rhythmic if too-fast still. He gets one more shiver as he pulls away, a gasp and a shuddery laugh from the redhead, and then Rin is pulling him up to his feet and pulling him in to stand between the redhead’s legs. There’s the press of lips on Haru’s hair, fingers stroking gently over the back of his neck; Rin’s hair is dripping down over his shoulders, flicking droplets across Haru’s neck and lips, and when Haru licks his mouth he can taste chlorine and Rin together on his tongue, and he presses his head against Rin’s stomach, and wraps his arms around Rin’s waist, and smiles.


End file.
